


But why

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, M/M, Self-Harm, Vetinari is being really ashamed of himself, Vimes is sad bc Vetinari's fuckign stupid, babes being sad, poor lad, this is so finished it gets it's own work, very finished work, vimes' being beaten up but that's nothing new, welp not exactly descriptions but it's pretty graphic anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rungian asks for beaten up V/V and I make it something really sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rungian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rungian/gifts).



> Probably not exactly what you (Rungian) meant but I’m 100% sure you’ll like it anyway you trash. 
> 
> For everyone else a quick reminder:  
> Remember that post of mine of AU where Vetinari falls in love with Vimes but does nothing bc he doesn’t want to hurt him or Sybil and also thinks Vimes is straight. And he doesn’t do anything to get over it because that’s just too much. And he stays in that state until it’s agony and he goes back to self-harm? Welp this is it. Only with happy ending. 
> 
> Quick FAQ:  
> No idea why Vetinari is still bleeding, he shouldn’t be but that doesn’t matter.  
> Vimes is beaten up bc Rungian asked to also when he isn’t  
> I have no idea why are they naked. 
> 
> Also go see [HD pic](http://s14.postimg.org/xxsczwn1b/beate_up.jpg) bc this shit is detailed af


End file.
